


The Rightful Empress

by KikiYushima



Series: Judgment Universe [10]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, but just in case that upsets anyone there's the tag for it, spoiler free, there's some slight implication of sexual assault but it's pretty fleeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: Fighting Shadows has some practical benefits in the real world.





	The Rightful Empress

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in December, sometime between the end of the final Palace but before Christmas Eve. idk on all of the timings of the confidantes/social links but I don’t particularly care since I beholden that more to game mechanics than if things actually played out in a more realistic way.
> 
> Also Haru is amazing, I love her, and she's my favorite character in the game.

Haru hit the pause button on her phone as she listened to the intonation. Even though she’d been learning French for over six years now, the pronunciation and finer grammar points still tripped her up. At least it wasn’t as bad as English was, but it was still pretty bad at times.

She sighed and pulled her headphones to her neck when a familiar figure approached. “Can I do something for you, Sugimura-san?” She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips together, folding her hands in her lap. She kept her tone polite but curt, trying to make it apparent that she wanted nothing to do with him. But he sat down at the table regardless, giving one of those smiles that made her skin crawl.

“Haru, darling; there’s no need to be so formal, but I digress. What are you doing out here when it’s so cold and by yourself at that? Why don’t you come into the car with me where it’s warmer?” She smelled the slight scent of alcohol on his breath and pulled back a bit, covering her nose with a hand. She hated the stuff since it reminded her all too well of that one night back in July. But she shoved the unbidden memory to the side as she shook her head.

“I’m not yours any longer. I thought my lawyer delivered the paperwork.” Again, she kept her tone polite but curt, freezing a little when she saw his eyebrows draw together. Instinctively, she stood up when he reached for her shirt. The chair she’d been sitting in clattered to the side as she narrowly avoided his reach.

“How _dare_ you, you ungrateful bit—”

“Don’t you _dare_ call me that again!” The sudden shout made his head snap up, brows furrowed even closer. She’d never stood up to him before, but _no more_. Her hands went to the familiar position as she thought about the weight of the axe in her hands while in the Metaverse.

“I am no longer yours and you have no right to address me like you did. You _will_ treat me with the decency and respect I deserve. I am no longer your subservient puppet to order around and do with as you please.

“You no longer have any claim to Okumura Foods and me least of all. The contract has been terminated for good and the current present has terminated all rights to the company. You have been completely removed from all legal documentation.

“Also, the order from my lawyer was clear: you are to cease all contact with me lest we tell the courts of the evidences of your prior abuses toward me. As you have violated that agreement, you are now beholden to any restraining orders I file. After this infraction, I _will_ take the proper legal action to see that filled.” Sweat formed on Sugimura’s brow and his eyes widened. Her short, rapid breaths clouded the cold air between them and she gripped her illusory axe tighter. If there was anything she’d learned while in the Metaverse, it was to deal the final blow to your opponent while they were down.

“You also can’t weasel your way out of this one with money either: the prosecutor I know is a woman who wears heels bigger than your tiny, unimpressive dick. _And I would know_.” She narrowed her eyes further and he turned as pale as the surrounding snow. He simply stood up, straightened his tie, and retreated to the car without another word. Even for all his bravado, he was truly a weak man that couldn’t take much personal slight. Plus, the scene had caused the people in the cafe and on the street to stare which was the _last_ thing he wanted with his reputation already being dragged through the mud.

Haru let out a soft sigh, returned to the chair to its previous position, and headed inside. Some hot chocolate sounded lovely after that.


End file.
